The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium wallichianum ‘Pink Penny’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pink Penny’.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Pink Penny’, in a cultivated growing area at his nursery in Warmond, The Netherlands in July of 2002. ‘Pink Penny’ was discovered as a whole plant mutation from repeated selections of seedlings that originated from seeds of unnamed pink flowering plants of Geranium wallichianum. 
The new cultivar, ‘Pink Penny’, was selected as unique for its abundant large pink flowers and its long blooming habit. ‘Pink Penny’ can be most closely compared to Geranium wallichianum ‘Buxton's Variety’ (not patented) for its long blooming habit. ‘Buxton's Variety’ differs in particular in having blue flowers, whereas ‘Pink Penny’ blooms with pink flowers.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Warmond, The Netherlands in 2003 by the inventor. Propagation by division and subsequently by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.